


We Vibe To The Music of K i n g s ~ *distorted mii shop theme*

by StaryMooshi



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (AO3 I DONT LIKE MHA ANYMORE STOP AUTOCORRECTING TO THINGS), (not like really tho Fundys just her favorite underclassmen), (that corrected to barry allen and someone else are twins ao3 wtf), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, And Jared is her bf whos a total D I C K, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bbh throws knives, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, COMMENT watercolor eyes IF YOU READ THIS, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Eret and Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Finally got my own account so here we are re posting this, Fluff and Crack, Fundy and Wilbur arent related, Gen, Georgenotfound and Karl Jacobs are twins, I REAPET SALLY IS AN E-GIRL, Mamacita and Mexican Dream exist here lmao, Oh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SALLY IS AN E-GIRL, Sally still adopted Fundy because why not, Sam and Sam Nook are twins, Sand god wilbur, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Trauma, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur and Schlatt are still friends, and i also i like prokecting but shush, because ive already spent an hour on this and im tired, but not in the way you think, buttttttt, going to hell and coming back to spite god, im so sorry to everyone reading this, im trying to be funny funny haha but im an idiot so, its a chatfic no duh theres crack, its the DreamSmp no duh theres trauma, no beta we die like men, the caption is tubbos dad because yes, they go by Lullaby and Lucid because i like the whole dream name thing, wait, yes beta we die like jack manifold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaryMooshi/pseuds/StaryMooshi
Summary: YA BOYS FINALLY GOT HIS OWN ACCOUNTRanboo gets added into a chat with two crazy fuckers for a project, who then proceed to add him into an even bigger chat with even more crazy fuckers who apparently know his family. (Spoiler Alert: they forget about the project)Or: Ranboo frantically tries to keep the fact he's adopted hidden from other adopted people because he's a mess (and honestly mood)(Originally posted as Annon because I didnt have my own account yet, i promise i didnt steal!)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, are the relationships platonic??, are they romatic??, can you tell im love and affections starved?, i wouldnt know!
Comments: 87
Kudos: 386





	1. WE DOING THIS AGAIN (explination)

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO WERE DOING THIS AGAIN BECAUSE YES

**Ages:**

BadboyHalo: 20, Likes Skeppy (he/him)

Skeppy: 19, Likes Bbh (he/him)

Sapnap: 19, Likes Karl and Quackity (he/him)

Karl: 18, Likes Sapnap and Quackity (he/they)

Quackity: 18, likes Karl and Sapnap (he/they)

Dream: 20, likes Fundy (he/him)

Fundy: 19, likes Dream (he/him, is trans)

Niki: 20, might have a crush on Puffy but shhhhh (she/they)

Eret: 23 (all pronouns)

Ranboo: 16 (he/they/ender)

Tubbo: 16 (he/they)

Tommy: 15 (he/she)

Purpled: 16 (he/him)

Punz: 20 (he/him)

Lullaby: 23 (Girl dream) (she/her)

Drista: 14 (she/her)

Boffy: 15 (he/him)

Puffy: 21 (she/her)

George: 20 (he/they)

Technoblade: 20 (he/him, maybe trans?)

Wilbur: 20 (he/him, also maybe trans?)

Phil: 33 (he/him) Sam: 21 (he/they)

Nook: 21 (Sam Nook)(they/he)

Schlatt: 20 (he/him)

Lucid: 24 (Mexcian Dream) (they/them)

**The various Chats:**

**Royalty_TM:** Eret, Niki, Fundy and Ranboo

King- Eret

Queen Niki- Niki

Princey Boi- Fundy

Booran the 5th- Ranboo

**You're adopted. No y o u r adopted. Stfu were all adopted:** Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil

Middle Child: Wilbur

Favorite: Techno

Idiot youngest: Tommy

The poggest father: Phil (or Dadza)

**Ducklings <3:** Puffy, Dream, Drista, Boffy, Lullaby (Girl Dream), Punz, Purpled

Violet Violence: Purpled

Gimmie Money: Punz

Fuck Cows: Boffy

I have a Fork: Drista

Death to Me: Lullaby

Speedrunning Life: Dream

Mamma Duck: Puffy

***Distorted wii music*:** Basically Everyone - the parents and most of the siblings

Acnh but better: Sam Nook

Green eggs and Ham: Sam

DUDUDU: Dream

Colorblind <3: George

SimpNimp: Sapnap

Honky Boi: Karl

QuackQuack: Quackity

Furry: Fundy

Ctrnidhgs: Eret (C ant T alk R ight N ow I m D oing H ot G irl S hit)

Knoife <3 : Nikki

Ranbonk: Ranboo

BIGMAN: Tommy

ArsonistBee: Tubbo

Orangen't: Purpled

Muffin Demon: BadboyHalo

Diomend Peunut Butter: Skeppy

Piglet but stabby: Technoblade

Man me a sand: Wilbur

My Pretty Princess/Mr. Fragrance: Schlatt

Money money money: Punz

**Author:**

**Mooshi/Halo**

**End/ender/it/its/he/they please!!**


	2. Ranboo: Rip people i didnt really know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> repost because yes

**[Toby_U has created the chat]**

**Toby_U has added Ryan_L**

**Toby_U has added Theseus_M**

**[Unnamed chat] Tuesday 4:56 PM**

Toby_U: Hi guys!!! So Ms.Mizu said we should make a groupchat so we can talk to each other about the project!

Theseus_M: TUBBOOOOOO MY MANNNNNNNNN

**Theseus_M has changed their name to Tommy**

Tommy: AYEEEE

Ryan_L: uh..

Ryan_L: hi?

**Toby_U has changed their name to Tubbo**

Tubbo: oh wait

Tubbo: youre not the person i wanted-

Tubbo: do you know a Ranboo?

Ryan_L: oh uh

Ryan_L: that would be me

Ryan_L: the office lady didnt believe me when i said my name was legally ranboo so i just lied and told her it was ryan

Tubbo: ohhhhhhhhh

Tommy: THATS HELLA UNDERSTANDABLE MY DUDE

Tommy: IT TOOK ALMOST 2 WEEKS TO CONVICE THE PEOPLE IN THE BORD THAT MY NAME WAS ACTUALLY THESEUS

Tubbo: tommy-

Tubbo: tommy my name is Turboculosis

Tubbo: theesus is so normal acompared to that

**Ryan_L changed their name to Ranboo**

Tommy: LLLLLLLLLL

Tommy: YOUR PARENTS DEFFO HATED YOU LLLLLLL

Tubbo: tommy-

Tubbo: you literally know they actually did-

Tommy: OH-

Tommy: RIGHT SORRY TUBBO

Ranboo: so uh-

Ranboo: ignoring that

Ranboo: did either of you actually take notes when were assigned this project?

Ranboo: cuz i might have forgotten-

Tommy: LMAO NAH

Tommy: I DONT EVEN REMEMBER WHAT THE PROJECT IS

Tubbo: i think its something about mytholaogy?

Tubbo: mythoalagy?

Tubbo: mithalagy?

Tubbo: fuck

Tommy: Its mythology big guy

Tommy: remember like biology with the ology at the end?

Tubbo: oh yeah-

Tubbo: thanks

Ranboo: i feel bad for asking but what was that?

Tubbo: oh i have dyslexia

Tubbo: which im going to set whoever decided that was the spelling for it on mother fucking f i r e

Ranboo: oh! Thats cool!

Tommy: OK SO I ENDED UP ASKING SOME OF THE FELLOW POGGERS MEN THAT I KNOW

Tommy: AND THE PROJECT IS ABOUT PICKING YOUR FAOVORITE MYTH AND THEN HOW YOU RELATE TO THE STORY

Ranboo: oh nice thanks

Tubbo: so what myth should we do?

Tubbo: not one with a lot of long names please

Tubbo: the amount of times ive gotten a headache from textbook names-

Tommy: if that isnt a fuckking mood my buddy ol pal

**[DMS BigManInnit to Tubbsters] Tuesday 5:18 PM**

Tubbsters: Tommy you know you dont have to act like that n front of ranboo

Tubbsters: he was chill with my deslixya

BigManInnit: i know

BigManInnit: i just

BigManInnit: i feel like if im angry he’ll leave

BigManinnit: i just dont wanna lose anyone again

Tubbsters: Tommy its ok

Tubbsters: hell understand

Tubbsters: and if he doesnt?

Tubbsters: well at least its a short project anyway

BigManInnit: yeah i guess

BigManInnit: thanks tubbo

Tubbsters: no problem pig man

Tubbsters: BIG

Tubbsters: I MEANT BIG

BigManInnit: TUBBO YOURE DEAD

**[Unnamed chat] Tuesday 5:27 PM**

Ranboo: uh guys?

Ranboo: hello?

Ranboo: dammnit Ran

Ranboo: youve scared them away again

Tubbo: NO YOU DIDNNT A.KJNEKTJ FUCK

Ranboo: UH????

Ranboo: YOU GOOD MAN??

Tommy: FUCKER CALLED ME A PIG MAN SO NOW IM MURDERING HIM

Tommy: oh waot

Tommy: oh fuck

Ranboo: ?????

Tommy: SHIT SHITS SHIT HAIOTHR

Tubbo: :)

Ranboo: and now i have lost the only people i know in this school

Ranboo: rest in pieces people i didnt really know

**[Royalty_TM] Tuesday 6:32**

King: Ranboo-

Queen Niki: Ranboo you ok?

Booran the 5th: ah yes my dear lords, i Booran the 5th am in full mental stability and am perfectly ok.

Queen Niki: Fundy?

Princey boi: he hasnt eated in 28 hours because he forgot and now hes stressing out about being kicked out again

King: Ranboo….

Princey Boi: we might be watching our comfort movies because i too am having a small panic attack over things

Queen Niki: Teachers deadnaming you again?

Princey Boi: you know it! B)

Booran the 5th: lmao the subsitute wouldnt call me by my name today because “its not on the seating chart”

Booran the 5th: B)

King: Im gonna ask Techno if he knows how to hide a body real quick

Queen Niki: Eret we all know how?

King: no no he told me he has new swords

King: i need to trick him into letting me use them

Booran the 5th: Uh?

Booran the 5th: whos techno?

Fundy: hes a friend of ours

Fundy: You’ll probably meet him soon. :)

Booran the 5th: that does not give me comfort sir

Fundy: Never meant too :)

Booran the 5th: *f e a r*

**[*distorted mii shop noises*] Tuesday 6:58**

Ctrndhgs: Technoblade.

Dududu: oh shit-

SimpNimp: rip techno

Honky boi: f man

QuackQuack: THANK GOD PLEASE KILL HIM

Piglet but stabby: Quackity.

QuackQuack: FUCK I DIDNT MEAN IT

Ctrndhgs: Technoblade Minecraft.

Piglet but stabby: Yes Eret?

Diamond peunut butter man: oh is it dark green?

Ctrndhgs: more like lighter green but also yes dark green

Piglet but stabby: yeah sure you can use my swords

Piglet but stabby: just make sure to sharpen them afterwords

BIGMAN: i feel liike i just witnessed a frug deal

ArsonistBees: frug

BIGMAN: STFU TUBBO YOU ARE NOT POGGERS

ArsonistBees: Henry.

BIGMAN: NVM TUBBO YOU ARE VERY POGGERS I DO NOT KNOW WHAT INWAS SAYING PLEASE DONT KILL ME THANK YOU

ArsonistBees: :)

Honky Boi: am I allowed to ask what dark green and lighter green mean?

Knoife <3: no.

Ctrndhgs: no.

Diomand peunut butter man: nahhhhh

Muffin demon: can I ask? ( ・∇・)

Diomand puneut butter man: OF COURSE

Ctrndohgs: sure if you want

Piglet but stabby: you will definitely use this against me but sure

BIGMAN: FUCK YOU GUYS WHY IS BAD YOUR FAOVRITE

BIGMAN: YOU KNOW WHAT

BIGMAN: YOU GUYS ARE BPROJING

piglet but stabby: bpojng

BIGMAN: OH FUCK YOU

muffin demon: LANGUAGE Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)

**BIGMAN has added Ranboo**

BIGMAN: FUCK

BIGMAN: SHIT

Ranboo: hello?

ArsonistBees: HELLO RANBOOB

DUDUDU: OH MY GOD RANBOOB SLDJJAJDJS

Honky Boi: OAKDJAJDJIAKDBFA

Ranboo: those keys smashes are ugly as fuck.

Muffin demon: normally I would say language but your new

Muffin demon: and your correct

SimpNimp: HAHA SUCK IT DREAM

Diomand penut butter man: thag deosntn meen your key smashed are uglier sapnap

SimpNimp: o-o

SimpNimp: BADDDDDD

Muffin demon: mhm?

SimpNimp: SKEPPYS BEING RUDEEEEE

Ranboo: I will now return to my blanket fort of isolation.

Ranboo: goodbye.

**Ranboo left the chat**

**ArsonistBees has added, Ranboo, to the chat**

ArsonistBees: there is no leaving my good sir. :)

Ranboo: terrifying thank you :)

ArsonistBees: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I HATE FORMATTING WITH EVERY BONE IN MY BODY HOLY SHIT


	3. Ranboo: TUBBO I KNOW I HAVE A BAD MEMORY BUT AT LEAST I CAN REMEMBER WHO IM RELATED TO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another reupload im so sorry ;-;

**[*Distorted wii shop nosies* ]**

My pretty princess: and that is why im not allowed in any walmart within a 30 mile radius

QuackQuack: i dated him.

QuackQuack: i dated this man.

QuackQuack: i question my own mental health sometimes

DUDUDU : QUACKITY

DUDUDU: QUACKITY TAKE YOUR BROTHER BACK PLEASEEEEE

QuackQuack: OH GOD DID HE AND YOUR SISTER GET DRUNK AGAIN

DUDUDU: MY FAMILYS MOSTLY OUT OF THE HOUSE TO GO VIST SCHLATTS FAMILY AND I DIDNT WANT TO GO SO I RAN BACK HOME

DUDUDU: MY POOR VIRGIN EARSSSSSSSSS

QuackQuack: YOUR POOR VIRGIN EARSSSSSSSS

DUDUDU: AHHHHHHHHH

Ranboo: i should be concerned but none of siblings have partners so im just going to laugh at your pain

BIGMAN: LMAO SAME BIG MAN

ArsonistBees: i dont have siblingings :(

ArsonistBees: OH WIAT

ArsonistBees: YES I DO

Ranboo: OARHGBAERJHGBAER

BIGMAN: AWOGBHRGR

DUDUDU: TUBBO????

Honky Boi: OH MY GOD

Sand me a man: POOR LANI BEING FORGOTTEN LIKE THAT

Ranboo: TUBBO I KNOW I HAVE A BAD MEMORY BUT AT LEAST I CAN REMEMBER WHO IM RELATED TO

ArsonistBees: OH SHUT UP SHES BE TRAVELING WITH MY DAD FOR ALMOST 2 MONTHS NOW IM ALLOWED TO FORGET

BIGMAN: NO

BIGMAN:: YOURE REALLY NOT

Piglet but stabby: if it makes you feel any better tubbo

Piglet but stabby: wilbur once forgot we’re twins

Sand me a man: OH GOD NO TECHNO PLEASE DONT

Sand me a man: PLEASE DONT TELL THAT STORY

Piglet but stabby: give me the key to dads fireworks and i wont.

Sand me a man: I DONT EVEN HAVE THAT???

Piglet but stabby: he’ll give it to you tho and you know it

Sand me a man: YOU'RE LITERALLY THE FAVOURITE???

Sand me a man: IF ANYTHING HE WOULD GIVE IT TO YOU AND NOT ME???

Piglet but stabby: i am not the favorite

BIGMAN: uh-

BIGMAN: you really are big man

ArsonistBees: yahhhhhhhhhhhhh

DUDUDU: ive only been to your house 3 times and even i know that

Piglet but stabby: wait what

Piglet but stabby: 3???

DUDUDU: yeah?

Piglet but stabby: i only invited you over once?

Piglet but stabby: and wilbur invited you the other time? P

iglet but stabby: Tommy?

DUDUDU: nah it was during The Week.

Piglet But stabby: ohhhhhhh

Ranboo: i am afraid to ask

Ranboo: but what was the week?

Sand me a man: The Week.

Ranboo: uh yeah

Ranboo: The Week.

Furry: Ranboo its better if you dont know

Ranboo: that is making me even more afraid

Furry: good :)

Knoife <3: Fundy.

Orangen’t: i just went by the highschool-

Orangen’t: and someones just blasting Achellies come down

Orangen’t: i feel like i should be concerned-

DUDUDU: ah yes

DUDUDU: the burnt out gifted kid anthem

DUDUDU: @dreamteam

DUDUDU: all rise for the nation anthem

Colorblind <3: o7

SimpNimp: o7

Muffin Demon: o7

Sand me a man: do i count?

Piglet but stabby: I know i sure do

Piglet but stabby: o7

Ranboo: o7

**[Unnamed chat]**

Ranboo: completely unrelated but do you guys wanna do our project on Achilles?

Tubbo: yeah sure idrc

Tommy: SOUNDS GOOD BIG MAN

**Tubbo changed the chat name to 'Achilles the project'**

Ranboo: i am in fact a big man

Ranboo: thank you for noticing

**[*distorted wii shop nosies*]**

Ranboo: unrelated but have any of you ever had Jelly straws?

My pretty princess: i do not like the sound of that-

Ctrndhgs: OH YEAH THOSE

Ranboo: MHMHMHMHMHM

Piglet but stabby: I have not. But I’m interested?

BIGMAN: BRING SOME TO SCHOOL BIG MAN

Ranboo: OK I WILL

**[Royalty_TM]**

Queen Niki: Ranboo why does your spotify say you've been listening to Achellies come down for 9 hours?

Booran the 5th: ah that is incorrect

Booran the 5th: i was listening to sugar crash for 5 hours and then i have been listening to achilles come down for 4

Booran the 5th: smh spotify reporting false information

King: and fundy?

King: care to explain why you've been listening to arsonists lullaby for 4 hours?

Princy Boi: that is also a lie

Princy Boi: the real thing is

**Princy Boi left the chat**

Queen Niki: i-

Booran the 5th: THAT WAS SO SMART WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT

**King added Fundy to the chat**

**King changed Fundy's name to Princey Boi**

Princey Boi: damnit-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna miss all the older funny comments on this chapterrrrrrrr :((((


	4. Author Gremlin vents through the minecraft men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER IM GONNA MISS THE OLD COMMENTS ONNNNNNNN 
> 
> also enjoy the angst that will be used later

**[*Distorted wii shop nosies* ]**

Colorblind <3: YOU DONT UNDERSTAND

Colorblind <3: wait shit

Colorblind <3: ignore that please

Ranboo: You ok?

Colorblind <3: I haven’t done my homework in 3 days and sleep for 12 hours at a time but otherwise yeah

DUDUDU: George....

Colorblind <3: shut it dream

Colorblind <3: I’m fucking fine

SimpNimp: ayeeeeeee

DUDUDU: not the time Sapnap

SimpNimp: George wanna come over to my house and get high to ignore all our problems B)

Colorblind <3: oh hell yeah dude B)

Ranboo: @everyone

Ranboo: in one song that all fellow mentally ill people can understand please tell us how you're feeling

Furry: *this is home starts blasting*

Piglet but stabby: *achilles come down but it’s slower blasts*

SimpNimp: *heather and empty try and fight each other to be louder* 

Piglet but stabby: ah yes eating disorders and unrequited love

Piglet but stabby: the perfect mix

Colorblind <3: *everything I wanted plays on repeat*

SimpNimp: good choice good choice

DUDUDU: NO???

DUDUDU: NOT GOOD CHOICE???

BIGMAN: *I’ll be good plays quietly*

ArsonistBees: TOMMY????

Piglet but stabby: Toms???

Sand me a man: I’m-

Sand me a man: Tommy are you ok?

BIGMAN: this is from the man who wrote Jubilee Line

Sand me a man: this isn’t about me this is about you

BIGMAN: no

Ranboo: anyway on a better note

Ranboo: my cat decided to fall asleep on my homework and it’s adorable

DUDUDU: GASP

DUDUDU: C A T S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboos song was Green by Cavetown btw, also this was the first chapter that hit over 20 comments in the og fic TwT i guess being angsty with music brings people together


	5. ArsonistBees: YOU DIED FROM A HEART ATTACK YOU DONT GET TO TALK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna add the old chapter notes here because i found them funny for this chapter:
> 
> ME AND FELLOW ANON HAVE DECIDED TO NAME THIS FIC ROB  
> THE CONVERSATION WENT LIKE THIS:
> 
> Me: it is now our fic, we share it
> 
> Him: it is. It is our child
> 
> Me: ITS OUR CHILD!!! WE SHOULD NAME IT!!
> 
> Him: TAYLOR?? RILEY?? BOB??
> 
> Me: WE ALREADY HAVE A BOB
> 
> Him: ROB?
> 
> Me: I LIKE ROB
> 
> Him: THE FICS NAME IS NOW ROB
> 
> Me: WONDERFUL

**[*distorted wii shop nosies*]**

Sand me a man: ERET YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU'RE A TRAITOR

BIGMAN: EXACTLY

BIGMAN: YOU DONT GET A SAY IN THIS BATTLE YOU FUCKER

EggpireUwU: LANGUAGE

Skippy: aalos ues we acanged oaru namles

Piglet but stabby: wtf-

EggpireUwU: *also yes we changed our names

Ctrndhgs: IT WAS A FUCKING CREEK WILBUR

Ctrndhgs: I JUST ASKED IF I COULD HAVE YOUR CHIPS AT LUNCH TODAY

Piglet but stabby: oh are we talking about L’ whats its name?

My pretty princess: Manburg

ArsonistBees: IT WAS L’MANBURG

My pretty princess: pretty sure it was Manburg Tubs

ArsonistBees: YOU DIED FROM A HEART ATTACK YOU DONT GET TO TALK

My pretty princess: Glatt

Sand me a man: imagine dying from a heart attack

Sand me a man: c r i n g e e e e

My pretty princess: you literally died because you pushed tommy down a ravine and ended up getting grounded so we said you got stabbed by your dad what do you mean “cringe”

Sand me a man: AT LEAST I DIDNT GET GROUNDED FOR 6 MONTHS BECAUSE I TRIED TO KILL TUBBO

My pretty princess: THAT WAS LITERALLY TECHNOBLADE???

ArsonistBees: He reinforced my fear of fireworks! :D

Piglet but stabby: i already said the s-word for that Tubbo

Ranboo: did-

Ranboo: did you just call sorry the “s-word”

Piglet but stabby: i have trouble saying it what can i say

Ranboo: not sorry apparently

Knoife <3: oh-

BIGMAN: NIKI DONT YOU DARE TRY TO DEFEND ERET YOU BURNED DOWN THE L'MANTREE

Knoife <3: I mean- I wasn’t?

Knoife <3: BUT NOW I WILL YOU LITTLE SHIT

Ranboo changed their name to ik absolutely nothing

Ik absolutely nothing: someone explain????

ArsonistBees: nah

Honky Boi: IM A TIME TRAVELER WOOOO

ik absolutely nothing: THAT JUST MAKES THIS WORSE???

BIGMAN: TUBBO GET THE BOOKS

ArsonistBees: THE BOOKS DIED IN THE EXPLOSIN BIG MAN

Sand me a man: I MISS THE DRUG VAN

Green eggs and ham: Hey Dream remember when we put you in prison because you got put on house arrest?

Green eggs and ham: fun times

DUDUDU: very fun times :)

Acnh but better: I’m sorry W H A T happened to my favorite boys?

BIGMAN: NOOK!!!!

BIGMAN: NOOK LOOK AT OUR ISLAND

BIGMAN: ME AND TUBBO PUT THE VILLAGERS IN THEIR OWN LITTLE AREAS

ArsonistBees: I PUT MINE IN CAGES!! :DD

Acnh but better: That's wonderful Toms!

Acnh but better: I’m so proud of you Tubs

Green eggs and ham: when your brother is the favorite….

Quack Quack changed their name to Druggy Duck

Druggy Duck: WAIT NO SAM YOURE MY FAVORITE

Druggy Duck: YOU GAVE ME A BROWNIE LIKE 4 YEARS AGO

Green eggs and ham: i-

Green eggs and ham: it was just a brownie?

Druggy Duck: NO IT WAS ONE OF THOSE WITH THE LITTLE CANDIES IN THEM

SimpNimp: um sorry to intrude

SimpNimp: but me and Karl are locked in walmart?

Druggy Duck: WITHOUT ME???

Honky Boi: IM GONNA DRINK ALL THE MONSTERS

**ArsonistBees changed ik absolutely nothing’s name to Ranboozled**

Ranboozled: WHAT THE FUCK IS EVEN HAPPENING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the l’manburg/dream smp was just a creek is actually one of my other aus that ive written things for so let me know if you want to see them!!!
> 
> i used to post it on wattpad but i wouldnt be aposed to posting it here


	6. Ramboozled: did you just write out kissy face instead of finding the emoji?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST PREWRITTEN/ALREADY POSTED CHAPTER LETS GOOOOOOO

**[*distorted mii shop noises*]**

**BIGMAN added Philza Minecraft to the chat**

Piglet but stabby: TOMMY???

Sand me a man: TOMMY NO I SAID I WAS SORRY

DUDUDU: OH WE ADDING PARENTS NOW???

**DUDUDU added Papa Puffy**

Papa Puffy: Hello Duckling!

My pretty princess: Puffy.

Papa Puffy: Schlatt.

ArsonistBees: TUBBO!!

Ranboozled: Ranboo?

ArsonistBees: Ranboo my beloved *kissy face*

Ramboozled: did-

Ramboozled: did you just write out kissy face instead of finding the emoji?

ArsonistBees: fuck yeah i did

SimpNimp: WE ADDING OUR PARENTS???

SimpNimp: _@EggpireUwU_

EggpireUwU: yes sappy?

SimpNimp: I HAVE TO COOLEST DAD OUT OF ALL OF YOU

Druggy Duck: SAPNAP MY BELOVED

Druggy Duck: YOURE FATHER IS BADBOYHALO??

EggpireUwU: Got a problem Quackity? :)

Druggy Duck: YOU STABBED ME???

Honky Boi: IM SORRY WHAT

Colorblind <3: W H A T

DUDUDU: BAD???

EggpireUwU: I did no such thing you muffin! ò_ó

Druggy Duck: I HAVE THE SCARS TO PROVE IT?

Papa Puffy: Oh are we talking about how Bads stabbed people before?

DUDUDU: YOU KNEW???

Papa Puffy: of course i did!

Papa Puffy: Sam and Purpled did too!

Orangen’t: ok so i can explain

Green eggs and ham: lmao yeah he almost killed me and nook

DUDUDU: WHATS NEXT

DUDUDU: TOMMY IS BEST FRIENDS WITH BOFFY??

BIGMAN: Welllllllllllllll

DUDUDU: WHAT

DUDUDU: THE

DUDUDU: F U C K

BIGMAN: we were in the foster system together what can i say

ArsonistBees: well tbh e v e r y o n e knew Boffy

Ranboozled: oh i remember being told about him!

Ranboozled: He hated cows right?

Druggy Duck: CAN WE PLEASE GO BACK TO SAM AND NOOK ALMOST DYING AT THE HANDS OF BADBOYHALO

SimpNimp: i mean

Green eggs and ham: L

Acnh but better: To be honest I was protecting Tommy and Tubbo.

BIGMAN: HUH????

ArsonistBees: what??

EggpireUwU: You cost me so many knives.

BIGMAN: BAD KNOWS HOW TO USE KNIVES??

BIGMAN: WHAT THE FUCK

EggpireUwU: Language!

EggpireUwU: and of course I do you muffin!

BIGMAN: I R E F U S E TO BEALIVE THIS MAN TRIED TO KILL ME

BIGMAN: I R E F U S E

Colorblind: Techno and Wilbur being real quiet

Sand me a man: no one plans a murder out loud

Piglet but stabby: I'm staying out of this.

EggpireUwU: As you should.

DUDUDU: i forgot bad could be this scary…..

SimpNimp: did you forget we call him a demon?

Skippy: hery gays wjat dis k miasf

EggpireUwU: Hi Geppy!!!

EggpireUwU: Nothing much!! Just telling some stories!!

Furry: i think i finally understand why Techno is so scared of Bad-

Piglet but stabby: Yeah no shit furry Furry: IM NOT A FUCKING FURYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just got hit in the fact with the fact that this might not become popular because its technailly already posted lmao


	7. AND NOW...THE ANGST YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackmaifall of bridge but make it Ranboo-mani-fall off building because he cant see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey trigger warning??? (i dont actually know)
> 
> also SALLY IS E-GIRL POG and be prepared to hate Jared after this
> 
> wow look a upload without beta because MY WONDERFUL HUSBAND WHO IS BETAING THIS, HIS INTERNET DECIDED “FUCK NO IM NOT GONNA WORK TODAY” AND HE HASNT BEEN ONLINE ALL DAY AND I MISS HIMMMMMMMMMMM so take your angst 
> 
> (also, platonic husband, very platonic hes aro/ace)

Ranboo knew he should tell someone about Jared. The idiot had been messing with him ever since Sally showed him around school. Sally was nice. She had light red hair, almost pink in some lights, and these really pretty green eyes that Ranboo once said they were emeralds. She also was just overall a sweet person.

On Ranboos first day he had been so scared to ask anyone for directions and yet Sally came up to him, wearing her favorite black sweatshirt with the dark blue waves all over the arms and a plaid skirt with fishnets. He thought she was probably freezing in the cold classrooms but she never showed any indication.

Sally was just the perfect person to show Ranboo around. She knew the school like the back of her hand and even understood his fear of water. Being a swimmer she was a little disappointed when her newest “child” couldn't even come see her meets. But she respected him and even made sure to pull her hair back to make sure he wouldn't get any drops on him when they went out to ice cream after her meets.

Her boyfriend, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

He would call Ranboo a freak when Sally wasn't around and sometimes he would take Ranboos homework even if they were a year above him. Recently though, it had gotten worse. Apparently writing a stressful essay leads to beating up a kid 2 years younger than you. Sometimes he would hit Ranboo and he once he even pushed the kid down the stairs. But the worst thing was when Sally told him about his water allergy.

“Why is my life like this…” Ranboo sighed as he could feel his skin burning from the water bottle Jared had just poured on him. He glared at his skin as it started to bubble and hurt even more than it normally.

“I hate you.” he muttered, more bubbles popping up in return.

Ranboo could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket. Pulling it out he could see he was late to class, but that didn’t really matter to him right now. It was just english anyway. Swiping to his camera he checks out his face to see how bad the damage was. His left eye was starting to swell a little bit and his face almost looked like it was covered in painful freckles.

‘That's basically what they are,’ he thought. He really needed medical help. So of course he decided to make a joke about it in the family groupchat and hope they got the message.

**[*Distorted Mii shop nosies*]**

Ranboozled: Imagine being allergic to water

Ranboozled: and having some dude pour his water bottle all over you

Ranboozled: And now you have spicy freckles

Piglet but stabby: um.

BIGMAN: Spicy??

Ranboozled: oh wait

Ranboozled: ignore that

Ranbooled: my eyes swelling up so i cant realajktnalrehybhrehj

DUDUDU: RANBOO??

Honky Boi: RANBOO??

ArsonistBees: BOO??

Knoife <3: RAN????

Ctrndhgs: BUD??

Ranboolzed: sorry i fell off the roof

Ranboozled: anyway

Knoife <3: NO

Knoife <3: NOT ANYWAY

Knoife <3: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FELL OFF A ROOF

Ranboolzed: i mean i couldnt see so i fell off the roof

Ranboozled: not that hard B

IGMAN: UH FALLING OFF THE ROOF ISNT GOOD???

Ranboozled: oh yeah i know

Ranbozled: pretty sure my arms broken tbh

Ranboozled: or my leg

Ranboozled: anyway

Ranboozled: _@my pretty princess_ did we have homework in geometry today?

My pretty princess: idk man i dont go to your school

Ranboozled: oh right

Ranboozled: thanks anyway man

Ranboozled: _@GreenEggsAndHam_ did we have homework for redstone today?

Green eggs and ham: yeah i think we did

Green eggs and ham: ill give you the sheet

Ctrnidhgs: HOW ARE YOU TWO SO CALM

My pretty princess: hes just asking about homework man

Green eggs and ham: yeah why wouldnt we be?

Ranboozled: nhgvo reaaososn

Ranboozled: PleaSaeat dFONt Sd orwell upWAezr

Ranboozled: Impa eafineaewa

Ranboozled: ewsseee??G?/’

***Ranboozled sent a Picture: Ranboo laying on the ground making a peace sign, his face is covered in bumps and his hand is cut open along with a cut above his left eye that is dripping blood. From the way he is sitting you can see a bright purple leg at a weird angle behind him***

Knoife <3: I know that window.

Ctrnidhgs: As do I.

Piglet but stabby: I shall meet you two there then.

Furry: Dream did you fall off the roof again?

DUDUDU: nope!

DUDUDU: ranboo did tho-

Furry: RANBOO???

Ctrndhgs: I’ll get father.

Druggy Duck: Y'all have a dad?

Furry: ....

Druggy Duck: wait shit

Druggy Duck: that sounds so wrong im sorry-

Ranboozled: hahaehjgakhjrgaerhgelnthnrehaha

ArsonistBees: I think hes laughing….

Ranboozled: BEEREAEEE!!

ArsonistBees: Uh

ArsonistBees: Boo?

Piglet but stabby: Found the gremlin

**[You're adopted. No y o u r adopted. Stfu were all adopted]**

Favorite: Tommy please stop crying.

Middle Child: WHAT??

Dadza: TOMMY??

Gremlin youngest: IM SORRYAE

Gremlin youngest: I JUST DAOPTN KNWOA SF RABPOOS GONNA BE OKAYAS

Middle Child: RANBOO??

Favorite: he fell off the school roof hes fine

Dadza: youre not typing with punctuation i dont think hes “fine”

Favorite: Father please

Dadza: Technoblade Waston-Minecraft.

Favorite: Ok fine, just meet us at the hospital please.

Dadza: Thats my boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys be proud of me today me and my brother walked to the gas station and i got a monster and a bunch of candy *without* getting kidnapped or having or having an anxiety attack while paying, also MONSTERS ARE SO GOODDDDDD WTF WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL MEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> also also!  
> song of the chapter because im gonna start doing those now(these are basically the songs ive been listening to all day): https://youtu.be/u-nET_5a5Pc (i just really like this song ok??)
> 
> (speed ran editing this please dont kill me thanks)


	8. author gremlin tries to be funny but they wrote 6000 words of fic today so they fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo in hospital pog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a short chapter i sorry ;-; but after this and possibly next chapter? we'll be back to our regularly scheduled crack! (with ships this time!)

The first time Ranboo woke up in the hospital only Techno and Niki had been in his room. His body moved on his own and he immediately gave them finger guns before passing back out, leaving the two of them very confused.

The second time he woke up he just said “Make sure the horse isn't loose in the hospital again” and made eye contact with Fundy before yet again, passing out.

The third time Ranboo woke up he just stared at the wall before asking if him being in the hospital means he gets to get out of school for at least a week. Niki said it did and Ranboo smiled before promptly….going back to sleep.

When Ranboo woke up for real he was just as confused as he was when he passed out. His leg had been bandaged with a cast along with his wrist. He groaned when he saw the hand he broke his wrist on.

‘Why did it have to be his dominant hand’ He thought. He soon spotted his phone and quickly swiped it open and responded to all the messages. Well. He just looked at them. He didn't really feel like replying.

**[*distorted wii shop music*]**

Ranboozled: the great boo ran lives another day

Ranboozled: sadly -_-

Ranboo chuckled as all the replies came in. He really did have good friends.

**[*distorted wii shop music*]  
  
** Ranboozled: also fuck jared all my homies hate jared 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also like if you like angst: maybe go read my other two one shots? and also like i wrote 6000 words about Micheal my beloved today? pog? 
> 
> im running off 30 minutes of sleep and the fact that my new favorite fic is 145/145 chapters long that is truly the only thing keeping me alive right now


	9. Toob: IS THAT FUCKING MCDONALDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marrige snakes and cimkin nuggies the perfect 5 am date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not question how Ranboo left the hosbital. he summoned the powers of the horse and just yeeted himself out of there

**[Dms from Ranboob to Toob]**

Ranboob: Hey

Toob: hi?

Toob: Ranboo its like 3 am-

Ranboob: its a beautiful night :)

Toob: its so cloudy you cant see the moon?

Ranboob: We’re looking for something dumb to do :p

Toob: If you want me to sneak you out of the hospital

Toob: im already telligg you that i wont

Ranboob: Hey Tubbo~

Toob: Hello?

Ranboob: I thing i wanna mary you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ranboob: wait fuck

Ranboob: I think i wanna marry you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Toob: i-

Toob: you text me at

Toob: 4:13 am

Toob: TO ASK ME TO MARRY YOU?

Ranboob: :P

Ranboob: Is it the look in your eyes

Ranboob: or is it this dancing juice

Toob: oh

Toob: your high on pain meds arent you -_-

Ranboob: who cares Tubbo

Toob: me

Ranboob: i think i wanna marry you

Toob: good job you got it right this time

Ranboob: shush salty man

Toob: its 4:18 am

Toob: i am allowed to be salty

Ranboob: well i know this little chapel on boulevard where we can gooooo~

Ranboob: *enter address here*

Toob: IS THAT FUCKING MCDONALDS

Ranboob: no one with knowwwww~

Toob: they better not

Ranboob: oh come on dude :(

Ranboob: who cares if im (technically) trashed

Ranboob: i got a pocket full of cash we can blow! :D

Ranboob: Shots of spriteeeeeeee~

Toob: you stole it from Eret didnt you-

Ranboob: nah

Ranboob: stole it off this bitchy nurse who was being transphobic to funds

Toob: oh

Toob: that is completely ok then good job

Ranboob: anyway

Ranboob: oh its onnnn boy :P

Toob: i am actually in the mood for a sprite rn

Ranboob: dont say no

Ranboob: no

Ranboob: no

Ranboob: no

Ranboob: no

Ranboob: just say

Ranboob: Yeag

Toob: yeag?

Ranboob: yeah

Toob: yeah

Ranboob: and we’ll go go go go go!

Ranboob: if youre ready

Ranboob: like im ready! ;)

Toob: you snuck out of the hospital didnt you

Ranboob: ….

Ranboob: you coming to Mcdonalds or not.

Toob: im already walking

Toob: you may finish your song

Ranboob: you knew it was a song?

Toob: not at first since it was 4 IN THE MORNING

Toob: but i got it once the corus came around

Toob: and also you said its a beautiful night when you literally cant see the moon

Ranboob: be quiet

Toob: its a beautiful night

Ranboob: were looking for something dumb to do!

Toob: HEY BABY

Ranboob: I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU

Toob: IS IT THAT LOOK IN YOUR EYES

Ranboob: OR IS IT THIS DANCING JUICE

Toob: WHO CARES BABY

Ranboob: I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU

Toob: OH

Ranboob: ILL GO GET A RING *Ranboo sent an image* (its a picture of two ring pops)

Toob: LET THE CHOIR BELLS SING LIKE

Ranboob: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH~

Toob: SO WHAT YOU WANNA DOOOOOO

Ranboob: SO COME ON BOYYYY

Toob: IF WE WAKE UP

Ranboob: AND WE WANNA BREAK UP

Toob: THATS COOOOOOLLLL~

Ranboob: NO I WONT BLAME YOUUUUUU~

Toob: IT WAS FUN DUDE

Ranboob: DONT SAY

Toob: NO NO NO NO NO

Ranboob: JUST SAY

Toob: YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH

Ranboob: AND WE’LL GO GO GO GO GO GO

Toob: IF YOURE READY

Ranboob: LIKE IM READY

Toob: CAUSE ITS A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT

Ranboob: WE’RE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING DUMB TO DO

Toob: HEY RANBOO

Toob: I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU

Ranboob: YESSSSSSSSSSSS

Ranboob: IS IT THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES

Toob: OR IS IT THIS DANCING JUICE

Ranboob: WHO CARES BABY

Toob: I THINK WANNA MARRY YOU

Ranboob: JUST SAY:

Toob: I DOOOOOOOOO

Ranboob: TELL ME RIGHT NOW BABY

Toob: TELL ME RIGHT NOW BABY BABY

Toob: JUST SAY:

Ranboob: I DOOOOOOOOO

Toob: TELL ME RIGHT NOW BABY

Ranboob: TELL ME RIGHT NOW BABY

Toob: BABY

Ranboob: ITS A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT

Toob: WE’RE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING DUMB TO DO

Ranboob: HEY TUBBO

Toob: HEY RANBOO

Ranboob: I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU

Toob: I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU

Ranboob: so its a yes then?

Toob: would i be walking to mcdonalds at now 5 in the morning if it was a no?

Ranboob: fair

Ranboob: also i found a corn snake

Toob: OOOOOOO

Toob: keep it those are amazing

Ranboob: it looks really cool tbh

Toob: maybe we can keep it

Toob: it might get along with Tommys snake

Ranboob: tommy has a snake?

Toob: yeah it's his daughter “clementine”

Ranboob: does that make this snake our son?

Toob: ….

Toob: name him micheal and you’ve got yourself a deal boo man

Ranboob: i mean ive already been calling him mikey so that works

Toob: this marriage is going to work out splendidly

Ranboob: im sure it will

Ranboob: now hurry up your chicken nuggies are getting cold

Toob: i am now

Toob: SPRINTING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this song stuck in my head for like 4 days so i hope it goes away now


	10. Ranboozled: WHY THE FUCK IS JUST DANCE SO HARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO JUST DANCE FOR LIIKE 3 HOURS SO NOW RANBOO GETS TO FEEL MY PAIN BECAUSE I LIKE PROJECTING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST DANCE 2020 IS FREAKING H A R D JUST AKEJRGBEHGBERHJG
> 
> also 1) ships will start beocming a thing soon and 2) I HAVE AN ICE SKATING TEST TOMMOROW FUCKKKKK

**[*distorted mii shop nosies*]**

Ranboozled: hello i am currently dying 

DUDUDU: did you fall off another roof??

Green Eggs and Ham: istpm if you did

BIGMAN: did-

Sand me a man: did you just-

Piglet but stabby: did you just use our dads name-

BIGMAN: as a replacement-

Sand me man: for god????

Furry: RANBOO ITS NOT THAT BAD

Ranboozled: YOU TRY IT THEN FUNDY YOU LITTLE SHIT

Furry: I WILL FUCKING BITE YOU

Ranboozled: TRY IT

Furry: BET THEN

Colorblind <3 changed their name to SleepingBeauty

SleepingBeauty: this is the person dream likes

Furry: what?

DUDUDU: NOTHING JUST IGNORE THAT PLEASE

Ranboozled: STFU AND GET BACK TO ME SUFFERING PLEASE

Piglet but stabby: what are you even doing Ranboo?

Ranboozled: JUST DANCE 

Piglet but stabby: that doesnt sound very hard

Ranboozled: E X T R E M E 

Ranboozled: FUNDY SAID THAT IF I GET 7 STARS ON 7 RINGS OR 6 STARS ON SUSHI

Ranboozled: HE WOULD BUY ME JUST DANCE UNLIMITED

Ranboozled: AND I REALLY FUCKING WANT UNLIMITED

ArsonistBees: i-

ArsonistBees: OK TBF SUSHI IS REALLY HARD

Ranboozled: IT REALLY FREAKING IS

BIGMAN: im so fucking confused

Ranboozled: https://youtu.be/pMXsQX9eFIE

Ranboozled: this what im trying to do right now

ArsonistBees: are you trying to do the actual dance or just move your arms

Ranboozled: actual dance

ArsonistBees: oh-

ArsonistBees: oh im so sorry-

Ranboozled: IM TOO TALL AND LANKY FOR THIS 

Furry: SHOULDNT HAVE STOLEN MY ICE CREAM THEN BITCH

Ranboozled: THAT WASNT EVEN MEEEEEEEEEE

Knoife <3: Ranboo do you want me to play with you?

Ctrnidhgs: I'll play with you too!

Ranboozled: NO 

Ranboozled: BOTH OF YOU HAVE GOTTEN 7 STARS ON EVERY SINGLE ONE 

Ranboozled: I REFUSE TO BE SHOWN UP LIKE THAT

SimpNimp: you are very passionate about this

Ranboozled: ITS JUST DANCE NO SHIT IM PASSIONITE ABOUT THIS 

DUDUDU: Drista and Boffy want me to tell you that they are enjoying watching you suffer through the window

DUDUDU: Lullaby just wants to know if you ok 

Ranboozled: TELL THEM TO GO SPEEDRUN DEATH

Orangen't: WILBUR SOOT RANBOO

Orangen't: STOP FUCKING SCREAMING

Sand me a man: why did you use my name-

Orangen't: If Philza Minecraft = God you, the oldest, = Jesus

Orangen't: and i just didnt wanna call either of your brothers jesus

Money Money Money: RANBOO STOP FUCKING SCREAMING TIK TOKS 

Money Money Money: IM TRYING TO WORK

Orangen't: suffer punzy boi.

Money Money Money: you were literally just yelling at him too

Orangen't: so? doesnt mean i cant tell you to shut up

DUDUDU: uh-

Money Money Money: SHUT UP DAYDREAM

Orangen't: STUT UP DAYDREAM

BIGMAN: OABHRGERBGRE

BIGMAN: YOUR FULL NAMES D A Y D R E A M???

BIGMAN: OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH IM STRUGGLING IVE SPENT NOW 5 HOURS TRYING TO GET ALL THE STARS ON BOTH OF THESE 
> 
> https://youtu.be/pMXsQX9eFIE
> 
> https://youtu.be/wQHMR5Uh-e8
> 
> also me and my gf changed our phones to send us messages whenever we plug and unplug our phones and its hilarous 
> 
> also also: im gonna try and shift for the first time tonight and im excited lmao


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karlnapity trys to play amoung us irl but fails amazingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very glad a lot of you liked my daydream as dreams full name 10/10
> 
> anyway: JUST FOUND OUT A FIC THAT I LIKE READING HAS BEEN BEING WRITTEN BY ONE OF MY FRIENDS THE WHOLE TIME

**[Distorted mii shop music*]**

DruggyDuck: hey uh

DruggyDuck: can someone help me and the bois-

EggpireUwU: what did you do this time.

DruggyDuck: AIHRGBHAJREGB

DruggyDuck: WHY ARE YOU SO SCARY WTF

Piglet but stabby: answer the question alex.

Green Eggs and Ham: hey

Green Eggs and Ham: stop scaring my son.

Piglet but stabby: no

Green Eggs and Ham: understandable 

DruggyDuck: anyway

DruggyDuck: me sapnap and karl are stuck in the vents

SleepyingBeauty: IM SORRY MY BROTHER IS WHAT???

DUDUDU: BROTHER????

DruggyDuck: BROTHER???

SleepyingBeauty: we are literally twins how do you not know this

DUDUDU: shut up

SleepyingBeauty: no <3

DUDUDU: choke

SleepyingBeauty: no <3

DruggyDuck: ok not that this isnt interesting or whatever

DruggyDuck: but Sapnap just also fell through the vents

DruggyDuck: PLEASE HELP-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me thinking about doing a spin off one shot of Eret dragging her family to some royal thing because they lowkey desended from royalty *deppy ryans* no couldnt be me


	12. *debby ryans*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little authors note lmao

hi yeah uh i have an ice skating competition tomorrow and like the combonation of adhd, anxiety, insomnia, and headmates is not doing so well for me rn (its currently like 4 am) so like....no chapter today?? i'll be back tommorow but my brain said no for today

also my head mates wanna say hi so i guess that'll happen now

Lilo: HELLO IM LILO

Aspen: AND IM ASPEN

Sky: Shut up

Aspen: No YOU shut up

Sky: i will burn your house down

Aspen: kinky~

Sky: ASPEN ISTG

Nova: we live in the same house???? and its not real????

Noya: Ignore them-

Aone: *nods to agree with Noya*

Nova: wait Noya am I taller than you?

Noya: WHAT

Noya: YOURE LIKE 15 WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR TALLER THAN ME

Nova: Idk

Kero: should we stop them? *points at Sky and Aspen who are fighting*

Olive: *picking up Lilo* Nah. I'm done with them for today.

Bubbles: LITERALLY WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BYE BYE!!!!! -Lilo 
> 
> Lilo: He/they   
> Kero: he/him  
> Aspen: they/them  
> Sky: she/her  
> Nova: it/its/end/ends/they/them  
> Olive: she/they  
> Bubbles: she/her  
> Noya: He/him  
> Aone: He/him

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna try and update every day but idk how thats gonna go because i have *sparkle* deppresion *sparkle*


End file.
